Episode 7562 (24th March 2011)
Plot Becky tries to win Steve round but he's still angry with her and worried about his mum. Liz tells Eileen that she reckons it's time to move on and wash her hands of Steve and Becky. After spotting Steve and Tracy chatting cosily she's unnerved. Janice calls in the factory for her P45. She picks another fight with Eileen and Carla has to intervene. She's touched when the girls give her some money as a leaving present. Liz calls in the Rovers and collects the last of her things. She tells Steve that Becky is going to ruin his life and she's not staying around to watch. Janice and Trevor Dean spend the afternoon in the Rovers drinking her leaving money. Gail warns Frank how Tracy murdered her last boyfriend. Tracy's quick to explain how it was self-defence. Lonely Liz sits in a hotel bar. She's horrified when a businessman mistakes her for a prostitute. Cheryl and Lloyd have dinner at Leanne and Peter's flat. When Cheryl tells them she's got an appointment with the headmistress about Russ, Leanne assumes he must be in trouble and Cheryl's offended. Jim tracks Liz down to the hotel bar and she's genuinely pleased to see him. With Sophie away for the night, Sally entertains Jeff at home. She's nervous but when Jeff offers to leave she asks him to stay and they kiss. Jim advises Liz to buy the Rovers off Steve. Liz is taken aback. Tracy orders a ruck of pizzas to be delivered to Gail at No.8. Liz thanks Jim for his advice and it's evident they still have feelings for each other. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Carla Connor - Alison King *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Trevor Dean - Steve Jackson *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson Guest cast *Business Man - Tony Pritchard *Jeff Cullen - Steven Houghton Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Unnamed hotel - Bar and corridor to guest bedrooms Notes *First appearance of Jim McDonald since 2nd December 2010. *The delivery driver working for Pizza Feaster is uncredited although he has lines of dialogue. *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Liz meets a familiar face in the hotel bar after deciding to cut her ties with Steve and Becky; and Tracy is quick to retaliate when Gail warns Frank about his date's reputation. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,490,000 viewers (10th place). Notable dialogue Steve McDonald: "I am that skint I'm half expecting Bono to knock on the flipping door and offer to do a concert for us." --- Eileen Grimshaw: "You're going to have to speak to (Steve) sooner or later, and Becky." Liz McDonald: "The only way I'll speak to 'er again is through a medium." Category:2011 episodes